Story of Evil: Daughter of Vengeance
by Deathryu
Summary: My interpretation of the fanmade song, Daughter of Vengeance. I'm actually getting quite tired of typing summaries, I should never post multiple one-shots in the same day ever again Oh well, Enjoy ! Or, at least I hope you do. XD


A/N: Ok, this is the last story I will be uploading today, you'll probably have to wait quite a long while for more, I'm really really sorry. I do not own the original song, bear in mind that this is just a loose interpretation tailored to fit the 6 other essays, pardon any errors and please review!

Enjoy~!

* * *

Daughter of Vengeance

I sighed, pounding my weary shoulders. No rain for three months, how were the crops going to survive? I knew the answer, they weren't. But in that case, there was the concern of the taxes that were yet to be paid.

I was the head of the women in the household, my husband the head of the men. The men's responsibilities were to tend to the vast – though regrettably bare – fields, ensuring the security of the harvest and other belongings of the household and any other odd jobs that required doing of things that required repairing around the house. The head's job was to decide who does what and supervise them as well. The women's duties included the household chores, preparing meals, watching the kids and patching the clothes as well as weaving the tapestry that bore the family tree. The tapestry was re-weaved every time there was a new addition to the household. The head of the women was the one who designated job to a woman and resolve all disputes, whether between male or female as it was commonly recognized that women were often the ones levelheaded enough to resolve these quarrels. The last and most important job was to manage the household finances. Being in this position, I knew the financial state of the household best, though the other members of the household probably had an idea of how we were doing financially.

The problem that had me sighing in the middle of such a perfect afternoon was the coming harvest, or lack thereof. Even if it suddenly started raining, with the crops we have left, we can barely make it past the coming winter, and that's including the taxes we have to pay, excluding the tax, we can barely make it past next month – we've already been starving the past two days. And it doesn't look like it's going to rain any time soon. If it doesn't rain at all, we wouldn't even be able to pay the heavy taxes, courtesy of our young princess-queen. She is the queen, but she behaves like a princess. The many atrocities she committed have earned her the affectionate title of 'Daughter of Evil' among her loving subjects. Of course, no one tells her about it, and so she remains blissfully unaware.

I continued pounding my sore shoulders, but my arms were so weak with hunger that there wasn't much they couldn't to alleviate the burning in my shoulders. A pair of strong, wide hands clamped down on my shoulders and took over my – now sore – arms, kneading my shoulders with just the right amount of strength. I smiled to myself; he was back from the fields.

"Ah, that feels really good. Have you been practicing your skills on other women?" I joked as I gripped the hand on my left shoulder.

"However did you find out?" replied my husband jokingly. I gave him a playful smack on the back of his hand and it went back to work, massaging the knots out of my shoulders.

"I'm just good at everything I do, aren't you glad you married a genius?" he laughed, pecking me affectionately on the cheek. I just smiled in reply.

"I'm going in to see the queen tomorrow morning." His tone turned serious.

"Don't!" I exclaimed anxiously. "Think of those that went before you!"

"I know, the queen is but a child, she can be coaxed into seeing sense. I assure you I'll be back, hmm?" He hugged me to his chest and stroked my back soothingly.

"But –"

"If I don't, you know the whole household won't live to see the sunflowers bloom next spring. You know that." He said softly. Unable to disagree, I nodded my head. He hugged me tighter as he rocked me to sleep, both of us knowing he won't be back.

The next day, I awoke to the announcement that he had been beheaded for treason. A wrenching pain seared through my heart, for a moment I felt what he felt before he died. White hot anger and hatred blazed through me, awaking the fiery desire for vengeance. It was as if the devil himself gave me his cursed fire, I felt the fire burning through me. This would not be the end.

The funeral would have lasted 10 days, as was fit for heads of households. But he was beheaded on account of treason, the funeral for traitors could only last for not more than two days. The fire burned ever brighter.

I prepared to assassinate the queen after his funeral, but she left that day for war. Day after day I prayed she would die. But it was not to be. It was nearing the end of winter, two and a half months after the war began that we received news that the odds were in her favor, she was going to win. I steeled myself, the time has come. 'Not yet.' I heard a whisper in my heart.

I rallied the households of all the people whom she had beheaded, spreading the fire in my heart. More and more people joined, the fire burned even brighter. Not just peasants, even nobles came to me. The fire was consuming my soul, but I didn't care.

She would be coming back today, it was the best chance. It was time. 'Yes,' the whisper replied. I dressed in red armor, the same fiery color as my hair. He used to love my hair, the color of passion, he would say. He wasn't here to say it now. From now, it would be the color of blood, of vengeance.

I led the rioting mob to the castle walls, ordering them to break it down. I noticed a shock of electric blue in the crowd, briefly thinking I didn't see it before today, but it wasn't important unless that person interfered, which he didn't. He seemed like he was just here to watch, so I let him, heart filled with distaste for the person who came just to watch the drama, not knowing the sadness and evil that lay beneath it all.

She was executed at 3 o'clock, the church bell tolling, sending mournful peals over the town. As the axe fell, I heard myself say, "You truly are the daughter of evil."

'You were right,' I thought as I left. 'She was but a child, about to bloom. But what she blossomed into was not a sunflower as you had hoped, but a flower of Lucifer, a daughter of evil.'

One thing I still do not know, when the axe fell, was I talking to her, or myself?

* * *

Alright, bye peeps, until next time~


End file.
